


OBBO 342.......NO REGRETS

by ali15son



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali15son/pseuds/ali15son
Summary: My artwork for a challenge set on LJ.





	OBBO 342.......NO REGRETS

**Author's Note:**

> My artwork for a challenge set on LJ.

LIFES CHOICES BUT NO REGRETS

"Regrets, we have no regrets. Even  
if we could, we would not change  
anything in our past. Rather, we  
look back with gratitude because  
if it wasn't for our past we  
would not be who we are today."


End file.
